Ceiling fan blades need to be cleaned regularly because dust and grime that attaches to the blades slows down the rotation of the fan blades and may cause the fan to break down prematurely. Ceiling fan blades have proven to be difficult to clean. Typically, a person is required to stand on a chair or a ladder to reach the fan. Since the fan blades rotate easily, the person cleaning the fan blades must use one hand to hold a given fan blade, while the other hand attempts to clean the fan blade with a cloth rag or the like. The person cannot be immediately under the fan while the blades are being cleaned, because the resultant, loosened dust falls directly into the face and hair of that person.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an improved ceiling fan brush, which may be readily attached to any vacuum cleaner via a vacuum cleaner hose or a vacuum cleaner extension wand, which may be readily coupled to the extension wand and removed therefrom, which may be positioned at different angular positions relative to the axis of the wand to facilitate cleaning of the respective top and bottom surfaces of the ceiling fan blades, which locks to the edges of the blade, which collects the loosened dust, which prevents the loosened dust from falling downwardly from the blade during cleaning, and whose vacuum brush head may be locked in different angular positions relative to an extension wand to which it is attached.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable angle tube vacuum connector which has particular application to a ceiling fan vacuum brush head, but may be employed with other vacuum cleaner attachments such as a round brush.